1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary moving device and, more particularly, to an auxiliary moving device that includes a positioning mechanism and a rotating mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disabled person has to be cared by a caregiver in daily life to get up, move, eat, have rehabilitation treatment or a bath, etc.
To take a bath for example, the caregiver has to assist the disabled person to move toward a bath room and, then, to make the disabled person sit on an auxiliary chair 1 as shown in FIG. 1 to have a bath. However, because the bath room is always wet and slippery, when taking a bath or doing some activities, it is dangerous, difficult, and energy consuming for the caregiver to move the disabled person by using the auxiliary chair 1, and it is also dangerous and difficult for the disabled person to rotate or move on the auxiliary chair 1.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.